


Three is a poison

by thatgirlyeojoo



Series: Poison au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Murder, Toxic Relationship, please forgive me for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: He is everything Jihoon wanted, and when Jihoon wants, he sets his eyes on nothing but the prize. He does everything in his power to reach his goals.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Poison au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940899
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Three is a poison

**Author's Note:**

> I voted hard for betrayal just to have an excuse to write this one.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

Jihoon sniffs as he shifts the soil. The pile still sits high beside him, but it's going to be daybreak soon. If he doesn't work more quickly, he will be found. He doesn't want that to happen.

He blames this on his nearly two-hour hesitation over whether he should dump the dirt directly onto Jeonghan's face or not. He was greatly concerned about how the soil and tiny pebbles would get into Jeonghan's eyes and nostrils. _That's going to be uncomfortable_ , Jihoon initially thought, before he realized bitterly that _no, it wouldn't affect him in the slightest─he's already dead_.

To be fair, Jeonghan was still breathing when he rolled the body into the pit despite the stab wounds to his gut. He even called Jihoon's name. He only stopped after Jihoon dropped a brick to his head. 

In the end, Jihoon decided to just cover Jeonghan's face with a towel. Now, he's halfway through the task of burying the older.

(Jeonghan, who often worried about the slowly creeping lines around his eyes, would no longer have to worry about ageing. He'll remain 26 forever.)

"I'm really sorry."

Who would have thought things would end this way? Jihoon almost wants to laugh. Since they met each other six years ago as new roommates, Jihoon relied so much on his hyung. Jeonghan knew nothing about cooking and cleaned very rarely─Jihoon had to do everything─but Jeonghan held a big heart inside him. He cared as much as he couldn't do any chores, and he provided Jihoon with the much needed moral support whenever he feels down, overwhelmed, and pressured.

This is why Jihoon didn't strike him in the chest. That heart is precious.

Jihoon, on the other hand, is selfish. He admits that now as he piles more earth over his hyung─his hyung who introduced his boyfriend, Seungcheol, _the most beautiful man ever_. He is everything Jihoon wanted, and when Jihoon wants, he sets his eyes on nothing but the prize. He does everything in his power to reach his goals. 

_So this is the extent of what I can do to get what I want_.

Jihoon chuckles darkly at this realization but remembers he should be crying and grieving the loss of his beloved hyung. 

"You understand why I had to do this, right?"

Jeonghan would, of course. That is, if he were still alive. 

Long ago, Jihoon broke Jeonghan's favorite mug, the one Seungcheol bought for him when they went on a vacation to Bali. It had all been an accident; Jihoon was dead drunk when he got home from a night of partying with Soonyoung in his attempt to drown the angst of his forbidden love. Instead of scolding Jihoon for it, Jeonghan looked after him and took care of him as he suffered through the intense hangover that followed. 

Jihoon offered to stick back the pieces, but Jeonghan laughed at him, conceding that they could no longer salvage the mug. "It's okay. I'll let it pass because you're my Jihoonie."

For Jeonghan, Jihoon could do no wrong. He'd forgive the younger no matter what. 

Jeonghan still had the capacity to forgive when he caught Jihoon staring at Seungcheol too long; when he caught Jihoon exchanging flirty text messages with Seungcheol through KakaoTalk; when he caught his roommate using his boyfriend's lap as his pillow in the couch; when he caught them kissing in the bathroom of the apartment they shared. Jeonghan only cried each time. Seungcheol would scold him for being "too jealous" because he and Jihoon are just close friends, and _isn't this what you want─you introduced us to be friends, right?_ Jihoon would kneel in front of his hyung and apologize. He knew Jeonghan couldn't bear to see him like that, looking like a pathetic kitten in the rain, so he would tell Jihoon to stand up, hug him, and say sorry for overreacting.

"I wish you could still forgive me this one last time."

It only came down to this when Jeonghan went livid after he caught Jihoon and Seungcheol connected by their hips in his bedroom.

Jihoon didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't _his_ fault that Jeonghan decided to come home unannounced. Jeonghan should be away for at least four hours, but he suddenly came back to pick up the document he had forgotten to take with him. It was Jihoon's deranged moaning to Seungcheol's ministrations that caught Jeonghan's attention. 

Jihoon only wanted him to stop screaming; he has always had sensitive ears, and Jeonghan's yelling made him lose his mind. Breaking the bottle of red wine he and Seungcheol had been enjoying a mere half-hour ago, Jihoon let the sharp end sink deep into Jeonghan's stomach. Finally, the noise died down as Jeonghan was reduced to a whimpering mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry, hyung! I'm sorry!"

Seungcheol ran out to the backyard to dig. His adrenaline rush allowed him to carve out at least a four-feet-deep hole in the ground.

"Are you done?" Seungcheol whispers in the dark, but his tone is sharp, snapping Jihoon out of his trance. In their haste, Seungcheol could only wear his boxer shorts. His broad chest is still naked, and it's currently glistening with sweat. He's holding a dirty rug; he has been trying to clean the floor where Jeonghan's blood spilled like red wine. "Stop crying already!"

Jihoon hiccups and wipes his tear-stained face with the back of his hand, smudging his cheeks with mud. He flattens the ground as much as he can by stomping on it repeatedly.

"This is one massive mood-killer; I didn't even get to come," Seungcheol says irritably as he re-enters the house.

Jihoon flinches at the comment. He finishes the job by arranging the outdoor table and chairs over the new grave. He murmurs a short prayer, kneels and bows down thrice for his hyung. Maybe by doing so, Jeonghan would forgive his treachery quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my atrocities to the Seventeen fandom D:


End file.
